Howelling Mad (Danisnotonfire Fanfiction)
by colourfulcows6789
Summary: Finally living the life they dreamed, Poppy and her friends became well known YouTubers. They got invited to VidCon, and accidentally bumped into Dan Howell. Will Poppy and Dan's friendship change to more than friends? When Poppy and her friends move to London, and attend Summer in the City. Will Poppy's feelings brake when she finds Dan with another girl in the V.I.P room?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - VidCon Arrival

POPPY'S P.O.V.

"Whoa!" I yelled, unsteadily pulling myself back onto my chair.

My name is Poppy Willow and along with my friends Sianne and Lexi, I've been an Australian YouTuber for the past two years. This year we have been invited to be a part of Vid Con, the biggest video convention in the world. All the most popular YouTubers attend Vidcon to meet and greet their fans and soon we'll be a part of it!

"Hey are you ok?" Sianne said, jumping up from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm just not that friendly with aeroplanes." I said, falling over again.

"Just you wait! Soon we'll be at the biggest YouTube Convention in the world!" Lexi yelled in my ear and started doing a little happy dance beside me.

It took us 22 hours to get to California. There were quite a few times during the trip where I was hyperventilating in my seat. It's not every day you get invited to be part of a convention. Once we landed we were so jet lagged that it felt impossible to find our luggage. We finally dragged ourselves out the door, feeling the nice hot temperature on our skin. We found our way to a taxi that drove us to the hotel. Once we got there, the reception was packed!

"Wow, this place is amazing!" yelled Lexi.

Suddenly Grace jumps in front of us.

"Why hello my Australian sisters!" She yelled extending her arms to hug us all at once.

"Hey Grace, thanks for meeting us here." I said, moving back from her friendly hug.

"Well it is my job to show the Australian newbies around."

She dragged us to a group near the main fountain.

"Guys, I want you to welcome the Vidcon newbies Poppy, Lexi and Sianne." Grace interrupted the group as we hid behind her.

She hopped aside to show the group our faces.

"Now, socialise!" Grace began to glide away with her hands just above her ears.

"Hey, aren't you the girls with the YouTube channel called The Dreamy Creamy Cows? I'm Zoe by the way. I love your channel!" She hugged us unexpectedly.

"This is Alfie, Casper, Tyler, Marcus an-"

"Sprinkle of Glitter!" I turned around to see a fan that had interrupted our greetings.

"Nice meeting you all but we should really be checking in to our rooms, we're so jet lagged." Sianne had said and left us, walking towards the reception.

"Talk to you later!" I squealed in a girly voice and caught up with Sianne with Lexi tagging along.

"What was that all about?" Lexi pulled Sianne's arm so that she turned around to face us.

"I'm just really tired, plus apparently there's a party on tonight, YouTubers only. I need my beauty sleep before I go."

Of course she does, Sianne always needs her beauty sleep. She's such a drama queen. As we headed towards the reception to grab our bags and our key cards, I bumped into someone causing me to fall flat on my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Dan and Phil

"Are you ok?" I heard a soft voice above my head.

I looked up to see a 6 foot tall man kneeling down, offering his hand to help me up.

"Thanks! Sorry, I should really look where I'm go-"

As we stood up I just couldn't stop looking at his dark brown eyes, and how his hair draped over to the left side of his eyes.

"Uh Dan, stop flirting with fans and help me with these bags!" someone behind me was yelling.

I turned to see another man, same height, same hair colour but his hair draping to the opposite side.

"Are you Poppy?" I heard him say.

"Yes," I replied, "and you're Dan and Phil, right? I'm clearly not a fan; otherwise I would have a Llama beanie on." I said pointing to my mauve beanie.

Dan laughed and smiled at me.

DAN'S P.O.V.

So we haven't been at the hotel ten minutes and I've already knocked someone over! What can I say; girls just fall at my feet. See what I did there? But this girl I bumped into, she looked familiar. Once Phil had said her name, I instantly knew who he was talking about.

"I can't believe I'm talking to the Australian sisters! I watch every awesome video you make. It's so amazing that you girls are so brave." Phil said enthusiastically while grabbing Poppy's hand and started shaking it hyperactively.

Oh god, he was embarrassing me!

"Phil! You might want to calm down. I think she wants to keep her hand on her wrist for now."

She laughed and turned towards me. Her skin was golden, presumably from the Australian sun and she had dip dyed her hazel nut hair with blue ends. Do I fancy this girl? No I don't, that's stupid. I just met her.

Phil continued, "Dan and I have been watching your videos since you first started. I think you are amazing! I mean you are so brave to do those crazy things in Australia."

I decided to butt in to save myself from humiliation in front of girls.

"So is this your first time attending VidCon?" I directed my question towards Poppy.

"Well I came here once as a fangirl." She replied, "You might remember me. I was the one that gave you Maltesers."

Shit, there were heaps of girls who gave me Maltesers. I began to think through from last year's VidCon.

POPPY'S P.O.V.

I think I just killed the cool front I wanted to portray in front of Dan Howell. Was it something I said? He stared off into the distance with a very puzzled look.

"It was only a joke." I said to save face.

That made him snap back to earth. He took one look at my face and began to blush. Seeing him blush made me blush!

To break the tension Phil interjected with, "So what are you ladies doing this afternoon?"

"Well we were-"

Before Lexi could say anything else, someone pushed through our little circle. It couldn't be, I thought!

I blinked for the second time. It was Catrific.

"I'm sorry I was late boys, but I was held up in traffic."

She forced a hug on Dan and Phil, then twirled around to face us and said, "Sorry but these boys are busy. You can catch up with them later, if they have time."

She gave us an unflattering smirk and returned her attention to Dan and Phil. I couldn't understand why someone so nice on camera would act like that in real life. We walked away. I took one last look at Dan. He was watching me. He smiled then brought his attention back to Catrific. Could it be that I'm falling for Dan?

**Author Note**

****just changed a few things


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Friendship Troubles

We are on our way to our rooms when we saw Jack and Finn walk opposite from us at the end of the hall.

"Hey your Poppy right?" one of them yelled.

"Um, yeah?" I replied. They began to fasten their pace. Once we collided they hugged each of us.

"I'm so glad we're meeting you!" Jack said smiling.

"Same with us, we love your videos!" Lexi said pushing through Sianne and me.

"It would be great if you could come to a party we're having in our room?" Finn suggested, pointing upwards.

"That sounds great!" Lexi yelled with excitement.

"Great, see you at nine." They both said in unison and walked away waving to us as they got into the lift.

"Okay, what was with that?" I said to Lexi and kept walking.

"What's your problem?" Lexi answered back. I stopped, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Why do you always have to be centre of attention with every guy we meet?"

"What's wrong with me wanting to be part of a conversation? I'm always the one who's left out." Lexi stormed off.

"I think you went too far. You shouldn't have said anything, just ignore her." Sianne said softly.

"Well sometimes I feel like I'm the one that's pushed to the side and left out." I said expressionless.

"Look, why don't we get ready and all meet up at my room. We can all become friends again and get to the party in time. How does that sound?" She said seeming bothered but hugged me, for comfort.

"Are you ok? You look melancholy." She asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine."

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Once I got into my suite, I ran around like a hyperactive child on a holiday. I ran to a window in the dining room and stared upwards. The light sky had faded into darkness. I then walked into the bedroom, sat on the bed and took out my phone. I checked the time, 7:39pm? What the hell? There is a 100 per cent chance I won't be ready in time for this party! I ran into lounge room and plugged my Ipad to a set of travel speakers (I always carry them with me) and turned on my favourite music and rocked out while getting ready.

***Hour and a Half Later***

I was on my way to Sianne's and I'm so excited. I wore my favourite white dress all the way from Forever New Australia with my dark red Guess shoes. Not too fancy, just a causal dress. I had walked all the way to Sianne's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Sianne's voice yelled from behind the door.

"It's me!" I yelled. The door eventually opened and there was Sianne dressed in a light blue silk dress, and Lexi sitting on Sianne's bed wearing a velvet red dress.

"Hey." Sianne said. I gave her a hug then walked straight to Lexi.

"I'm sorry, I went too far and that's not cool."

"I know."

"Please forgive me! I wish this didn't happen and we could go back to best friends." She smiled.

"Of course I will, I could never hate you!" She hugged me expectantly and both fell on Sianne's bed. We both began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Guys, we're going to be late!" Sianne said in an annoyed tone and rushed us out of her room.

We found our way to Jack and Finn's apartment and begin to hear loud music bursting through the walls. I banged my fist on the white door. Seconds later the door opened and there appeared Jack, smiling.

"Welcome to the place where the fun really begins!" Jack screamed running back into the crowd. Sianne, Lexi and I all looked at each other in amazement and walked in the unclearly lit room. I attempted to look around to see if I knew anyone I met from today, until I saw a familiar face. He almost looked like Dan.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I can't believe Phil brought be here, I love Jack and Finns parties, I'm just don't like socialising. Phil ran off somewhere to get us some beers which left me sitting on a couch all alone. I felt so awkward. Let's hope he didn't pick up anyone along the way, like he usually does. I was about to take out my phone from my pocket when I faintly saw Phil walking towards me, two beers in his hands and a big grin on his face. I knew he wasn't alone, there were also three girls following behind him. Thanks Phil, you desperately want to humiliate myself in front of good looking girls.

"Dan, I'd like you to meet Lexi, Sianne and Poppy. They're the girls we met earlier today?" They grew closer and closer as my vision became clearer and could see their appearances. Then it hit me, the girl I tripped over was this stunning girl standing right next to Phil. What? I'm not jealous because Phil had found her. Remember Dan, you just met her. If you go all fangirl on her you're fucked.

"Hello again, is this seat taken?" She asked me pointing to the spare spot on the couch.

"Hi, you can sit there if you want." I smiled at her. She sat next to me and we had an awkward silence between us.

"You look fantastic tonight!" I yelled.

"Thanks, you do too!" She yelled back. What the fuck Dan? Why did you say that to her you pervert! After a while we started to talk more, about our hobbies and our interests. It felt like we were having a yelling contest from the loud music in the background blocking our hearing. We had learnt so much about each other, we both liked guitar hero and like collecting different guitar hero guitars, we both play Skyrim and Guild Wars 2. She looks too pretty to be the type of person who loves video games, and just when I thought this couldn't get any better someone yelled, "Spin the bottle!"

**Authors Note**

Just did another update, hope you've enjoyed

I'll try and upload more, sorry my internet is slow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Spin the bottle

"Hey, do you want to do spin the bottle with me?" She said. "Sure!" And she quickly grabbed my arm and walked through the crowd to where the circle had been made. The contestants for this game were Jack and Finn Harries, Zoe, Sian, Poppy, Phil, Lexi, Pj, Casper and I. We were all ready to go. The rules of the game, if the bottle stops and points to you on someone's turn, you have to kiss them. Not a peck, a proper French kiss. Poppy was sitting opposite me, looking like her bright happy self. Jack spun the bottle and it stops on Zoe. I sighed with relief. I'm not worried if it hit Poppy, I was worried it would hit me!

POPPY'S P.O.V.

It went on, as I edged/prepared myself in case the bottle stopped on me. Until it was Zoe's turn and it landed on Dan. My stomach sunk. I watched as Dan tried not to keep eye contact with me as he kissed Zoe. I couldn't look at Dan's face after that. It was Sian's turn, she got Jack. Then it was my turn. I watched as the bottle span, and it slowly stopped at PJ who was sitting next to Dan. I couldn't look. It felt wrong for some reason. It went on around the circle until it was Dan's turn. He spun the bottle watching it closely to see who it will land on. Then it stopped, pointing right at me. I felt the need to yelp with happiness but kept my cool. We both looked at each other, both blushing.

We slowly moved towards each other, until we were close enough to hear ourselves breathe. I turned my head slightly to the left and moved forward a little more until our lips touched. His lips were so soft and warm and it was like French kissing a million silky feathers. Only I wanted it to last forever. We retreated back to our spots. I kept on smiling at him and looking away, which meant I've had too many drinks.

***Half an Hour Later***

I don't really remember much then. My friends had wondered off somewhere, so I was stuck with Dan which I was pretty pleased about. But after a while Dan was getting tired and I asked him, "Can you take me home, please?" "Sure, are your friends alright here?" "They're gone, so don't worry about them." While we were talking the elevator to my room, we hadn't said anything in a while. I remember it as really awkward. We found my room and he just stood there at my door.

"Could you come inside and look after me?" I was still drunk when I asked him that question. "Sure." He said with a smile. I grabbed my key and tried to open the door, but my hands couldn't stop shaking. Dan took over, grabbed the lock from my hands and unlocked the door for me, letting me go inside first. Without a word, I walked to the bedroom and fell on the bed. He eventually followed me and sat on the seat opposite the bed. "No, no!" I remember saying. "Promise you will stay with me until I fall asleep?" I said tapping the bed. Without hesitation he smirked "I promise." And he climbed on top of the bed. It was nice. We both were lying on the bed, looking at each other until I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Pooling around with Sun Tan lotion

I woke up from a piercing light poking thought the blinds of my room. I forgot to put my eye patch on last night, even though I still don't clearly remember what happened. Only that Dan was here, I saw a letter on my bedside table. It read, 'Hope you had a good night, take care. J -Dan.' It gave me butterflies just reading it. I checked the time on my phone still lying in bed, 1pm! I also had two text messages and a missed call from Lexi.

The first text was making sure I was alright, and the second was telling me that Sian was sick with food poisoning and Lexi is sitting down at the pool all alone. And in brackets, '(hint: there are some hot guys swimming so you better get down here!).' That text made me worry about Sian, but I really wanted to get down to the pool. I slipped on my bikinis and ran down stairs towards the pool area. I sped walked my way down while texting Lexi 'I'll be at the pool soon'. It took me 5 minutes to get there in time to meet with her. I looked all around yet I couldn't see her. "Poppy, over here!" I heard someone yell.

I quickly searched around to find that familiar voice, and caught Lexi waving her hand in the air lying on a deck chair.I ran over, still tired from last night and was about to sit next to her when I saw she had two friends on either side of her with sunglasses on. "Poppy, we were all worried that you weren't ok! We haven't heard from you all morning. You remember Dan and Phil from yesterday?" Both of the topless men took their sunglasses off to reveal their faces. Once I saw Dan's clear brown eyes my heart yelped from how much sex appeal he was showing.

But poor Phil was in the shade since he gets sun burnt really easily. I smiled and walked over to sit between Lexi and Dan. "Did you sleep well?" Dan leaned over near me. "I slept like a rock! Only to find myself drooling on my pillow and waking up from a piercing light on my eyes." He laughed. "Oh, I saw the letter you left. That was really nice." I blushed. I couldn't look into his eyes, otherwise my face would turn into a tomato! Dan was about to talk until Lexi began poking my arm. Every time she does that it means she wants something. "What's up?" "Here's some tanning lotion, if you want to get a natural tan before we go to London." She passes me the Johnson & Johnson's tanning oil.

I was about to squeeze some on my legs when Jack Harries stole it from me. I started giggling and ran after him, running around the pool. It began to look like a game of chase until Marcus scooped me up, carrying me in the bridal position and walked towards the pool. Jack realized Marcus had caught me and ran back to help him control me from braking free. I hated pools, I know they're having fun but I didn't want to tell them I don't like pools. I tried my hardest but they were so strong my body gave up. I knew I was going to get thrown in the pool. I took one look at Dan and shouted "WAIT, WAIT! I CAN'T SWIM!" as I hit the water and drifted off into darkness.

**Authors note**

Sorry this chapter is really short, I'll make them longer for now


End file.
